The Little Things Matter The Most
by durrogoiie
Summary: Castiel has been having a hard time getting any rest with Hallucifer harassing him. It's practically a routine now, but what's new is that Lucifer decides to harass him about his feelings for Meg.


"Cas,"

The Angel slowly covered his ears with the thin pillow, trying his best to ignore Lucifer. God, was the Devil really this annoying? Castiel never really imagined he'd be this way; he'd imagined someone who was a bit more mature at least – not some child. Though, he seemed to be mistaken. Or was this how Sam saw the Devil? The hallucination seemed a bit exaggerated, he thought, and he never pictured him to act like this. But it was happening, and Castiel hated it.

"Hey, c'mon Cas, talk to me." Lucifer pouted, sitting in a chair near the corner of the room. He stared at the Angel, trying to get his attention. It was a failed attempt for the most part, and the hallucination was really getting tired of it. Of course he had his fun throwing fire crackers to keep him awake, and making him see disgusting things while he tried to eat. Though, it wasn't as much fun as it was with Sam, simply because the Angel didn't really need those things. Sure, it bothered him just a bit, but not as much as he'd hoped. Though the singing – oh, Castiel hated the singing. Every time he would sing, he'd make sure to hit the wrong notes and sound off key. Cas would cringe as he heard it, and it made Lucifer pleased. Soon he'd make the Angel go crazy even more and possibly kill himself; one less feathered fool on this Earth.

But what would get at him the most?

Castiel sighed once Lucifer had been silenced for a little while, then sat ups lowly and rubbed his eyes. There were bags under them, and he seemed to look slightly depressed. His tired eyes gazed at the door, awaiting Meg to enter with his medication. It actually helped a little, but not so much as he'd hoped. She'd been so kind to him, coming in and taking care of him. She made him feel protected in a way, despite the horrible hallucinations he'd been suffering. Castiel chose to ignore Lucifer in all ways possible; he wouldn't talk or look at him. If he did, then he'd never leave and Cas would be fucked.

Meg entered the room shortly after, holding a tray of pills and water. She looked at the Angel and frowned a little; it wasn't so much that she was upset that he was, but she did feel a little sympathy. The demon knew what he was seeing and it must've not been easy to deal with the Devil. Of course, Meg would never admit to it. She'd let him say whatever he wanted and she'd retort with a smart comment or just simply ignore it. Cas seemed to be more affectionate towards her as the days passed. It was surprising, really, considering she really only stood by his side for protection. But of course there was some sort of attraction there; she'd never really gotten over that kiss.

"Here you go, Clarence." Meg said, handing him the tray. Castiel looked at her, and then forced a small smile. "Thank you." He managed to say through a strained voice. She furrowed her brows, curious as to why he sounded like he was losing his voice; she hasn't heard him scream or shout or anything like that – she would know. She was by his side nearly every night making sure that if anything would happen, she'd be there to take care of it. Castiel placed the small pill into his mouth then downed the small cup of water provided for him. Afterwards, he looked at Meg and smiled again, his voice sounding a bit clearer. "Will you be staying here or leaving again?"

Lucifer watched him, a small smirk on his face. He'd been observing the two's communication with each other, interested in what they say, really. "Oh, Cas," he said almost as if he'd come to realization. "Are you in love with her?" His eyes were set on the Angel – who – never dared to look back at him. It seemed easier to ignore him now that Meg was there with him, distracting him. "Do you want me to stay? Miss me too much?" Meg teased him, taking the chair that Lucifer had been sitting on and placing herself in it. Castiel watched her, seeing Lucifer standing right behind her. "Really, Cas? You're in love with a demon? That's low, even for a Fallen Angel such as yourself."

Castiel tried to ignore him and focus on Meg instead. The lack of denial just encouraged Lucifer on even more, however. "I mean, I'd understand a human; Hell, I honestly expected you to go off and be butt buddies with Dean. But Meg? She's a demon, lesser than those hairless apes." He continued on talking, but Cas kept ignoring him. "I just…could use a distraction right now." Castiel looked down, trying to not even look at him. With him being behind her, it was hard to even look at her without Lucifer trying to make him see gruesome things.

Meg stared at him for a minute, then frowned a bit when he wasn't looking. "Sure, I'll stay. Unless you want to get out a little and check out the bees or somethin'. Maybe play a board game if that'll help." She leaned forward to touch Cas' hand without thinking, which caused the Angel to look up at her, his face brightened just a bit. It was almost as if the energy he appeared to lack just jolted through to him. "Yes," Castiel smiled brightly. "I'd love that."

Meg smiled a bit back at him and then stood up, holding his hand. The two walked out of the room and headed outside where Cas always seemed to enjoy to be.

Lucifer watched the two, raising a brow. "A demon and an Angel," he scoffed, rolling his eyes almost flabbergasted. "Who knew." The hallucination disappeared, leaving Meg and Cas to their own little time. Lucifer wouldn't get any attention with Meg in his way, and he knew that – Meg knew that.

Whatever made feathers happy.


End file.
